


Atrapado en el acto

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Brothers, Caught, Movie Night, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Juri estaba nervioso. Mucho más de lo que debería haber sido con la perspectiva de pasar una noche con su novio. Era justo, considerado que esa noche iban a pasarla en casa de Koki.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri, Taguchi Junnosuke/Tanaka Koki





	Atrapado en el acto

**Atrapado en el acto**

Juri estaba nervioso. Mucho más de lo que debería haber sido con la perspectiva de pasar una noche con su novio. Era justo, considerado que esa noche iban a pasarla en casa de Koki.

Taiga había llevado consigo el DVD de una película horror, diciendo que desde hace un poco de tiempo quería verla, pero no tenía gana de hacerlo solo, y Juri había aceptado con gusto esa manera de pasar la noche.

En principio había pensado que pudiera ser una buena manera para mascarar su ansiedad como si fuera debida a la película, hasta que no había empezado a espeluznarse de verdad, haciéndose más y más cerca al mayor, hasta que casi instintivamente no había movido el brazo a su alrededor, apretándolo.

De reojo había visto a Taiga sonreír, antes de girarse hacia él en aire de broma.

“¿De verdad tienes miedo o solo es una excusa para acercarte?” se burló de él, moviendo el brazo encima a los hombros del menor, tirándolo cerca y dejando que le apoyara la cabeza contra el pecho.

Juri hizo una mueca, no sabiendo qué respuesta iba a dejar integra su dignidad, y al final se encogió de hombros.

“Ambos. No es una película relajante, ¿sabes?”

Taiga se echó a reír, acariciándole despacio el brazo.

“No sabía qué tenías miedo de estas películas. De haberlo sabido...” sonrió. “Habría elegido una peor.” lo provocó, manteniéndolo quieto mientras Juri trataba de escaparse como protesta. “Anda, ¡estaba bromando! Pero no puedes culparme por el hecho que me gusta tener a mi novio que se acerca de esta manera a mí, ¿no?” le preguntó, y Juri dejó de rebelarse, riendo bajo y levantando la cabeza, esperando que Taiga se bajara para irle al encuentro.

Fue un beso lento, y Juri pronto abrió los labios en busca de la lengua del mayor y de su sabor, cediendo más y más a su instinto y olvidando la razón principal de su nerviosismo.

Y cuando le ocurrió se alejó, volviendo a sentarse recto en el diván frente a la mirada confundida de su novio.

Si había esperado que el mayor pasara por alto, Taiga no le dio ruta de escape.

Tomó el control remoto por la mesa baja frente al diván, pausando la película y mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

“¿Qué pasa?” preguntó, confundido, mientras el menor se encogía de hombros y se mordía un labio, buscando rápido una respuesta, suspirando cuando no la encontró.

“Estoy un poco nervioso. Trata de entender, no es que no quisiera...” sonrojó, cruzando los brazos, incómodo. “Sólo tengo miedo que vuelva Koki. Eso es todo.” decidió de decirle al final, resoplando.

Taiga le sonrió, perdiendo toda preocupación por el comportamiento de su novio, y se arrodilló en el diván, frente a él.

“Ay, anda... lo sabía qué estaba aquí. Me vio. También me preguntó qué película íbamos a ver.” le hizo notar.

“Lo sé.” contestó Juri, escondiendo la cara entre las rodillas.

“Y, de todas formas, salió con Junno un par de horas atrás, no creo que van a volver pronto, ¿no?”

“También sé eso.”

Taiga suspiró teatralmente, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Luego, despacio, dejó deslizar una mano en la rodilla del menor, obligándolo a abrirlas, subiendo hacia el entrepierna.

“Pues, ¿sería un problema si hiciera esto?” preguntó, viendo Juri alejarse pronto de su toque y echarle un vistazo furioso.

“No eres divertido, Taiga.” lo regañó, dándole un golpe en la mano.

El mayor se echó a reír, pero no se desplazó, ni renunció en sus intenciones.

“Anda, Ju...” le dijo, tratando de sonar alusivo. “¿Qué podría pasar?” volvió a acariciarle la pierna, acercándose y poniéndose entre de esas, llevando la cara a unos centímetros de la suya.

“Koki vuelve, te ve, nos mata. Final de la historia.” explicó, práctico, pero tenía los ojos fijos en los del mayor, sin encontrar la fuerza de rechazarlo cuando Taiga lo besó, llevando los brazos detrás su espalda, apretándolo y volviendo a lo que habían interrumpido, la idea de su hermano no suficiente para privarse de esto.

Taiga sonrió triunfante contra sus labios, dejando que la mano libre se desplazara bajo la camiseta del menor, subiendo a acariciarle la piel desnuda, sintiéndolo gemir bajo contra su boca cada vez que la mano de Taiga se movía más firmemente.

“Taiga, de verdad...” trató otra vez de protestar cuando se alejaron, pero el mayor no pareció intencionado a escucharlo.

Bajó del diván, levantándole la camiseta y besándole el pecho, quitándole la prenda y cogiéndole las caderas, tirándolo cerca.

Juri se agitó, mientras la boca del mayor se aventuraba más abajo, yendo al encuentro de las manos que lo estaban lentamente liberando de los pantalones también.

Cuando pasó la primera vez la lengua en su sexo Juri se mordió un labio, no teniendo éxito de impedir que sus caderas empujaran para ir al encuentro de su boca.

Taiga lo tomó por lo que era, una señal que querían la misma cosa en ese momento, y después de haberle echado una sonrisa maliciosa volvió al trabajo, dejando que la lengua se moviera a lo largo de su erección, antes de subir y envolver la punta en los labios, chupando despacio.

Juri encontró el coraje de abrir los ojos, en ese punto, y verlo de esa manera, con la boca en él, concentrado para hacerle perder en control más que hubiera hecho ya, lo excitó al punto de hacerle olvidar del peligro constante de Koki, que todavía podía volver en algún momento.

Lo sabía, sabía qué ir en Tokyo de su hermano no iba a ser una buena idea, que aún peor había sido la de invitar a Taiga para hacerle compañía esa noche, pero ahora ya no podía pensar en cuanto fuera equivocado, sólo en su novio que lo estaba rápido llevando a su límite de suportación.

Lo vio al mismo tiempo llevar una mano bajo sus proprio pantalones y en su erección, moviéndola al mismo ritmo de la boca en el menor, y fue entonces que Juri se dejó ir, moviendo las caderas contra la lengua de Taiga cuando él se lo dejó hacer, llevándose una mano a la boca y mordiéndola fuerte mientras llegaba al orgasmo dentro de su boca, dejándose ir harto contra el diván, el aliento pesado y los ojos todavía cerrados.

Taiga se levantó un poco, limpiándose la garganta para hacerse mirar, y cuando Juri lo hizo entendió pronto que quisiera el mayor.

“Creía que lo hubieras hecho a solas.” comentó, provocándolo.

“Y arruinar el diván de tu hermano, ¿Qué nos habría matado ambos? Nunca habría osado hacer algo así.” bromó, metiéndose al otro lado del diván y haciéndole señas de alcanzarlo. “Sé gentil, Juri. No es educado no devolver el favor, ¿verdad?”

Juri fingió por unos segundos de no querer contentarlo, antes de ceder.

Todavía tenía una ligera ansiedad, y no era un secreto que quería acabarlo lo antes posible, volver a mirar la película y hacer que Koki los encontrara pacíficamente sentados en el diván con los ojos en la televisión.

Tres metros lejos el uno del otro, si posible.

Sin embargo, se tomó un poco de tiempo para provocarlo, acariciándolo despacio antes de acercar la boca a los dedos, repitiendo los mismos movimientos del mayor antes de tomarlo enteramente entre los labios, hasta donde podía, envolviendo los dedos a la base y moviendo rápido la lengua, dándole espacio de empujar como quería contra de él.

Lo conocía bastante bien y conocía sus reacciones, pues sabía qué estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo; relajó los músculos de la garganta, quedándose quieto y dejándolo mover.

No sabía cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado, ni sabía explicar cuando hubiera pasado todo, pero oyó un grito asqueado detrás de sí que lo hizo levantar pronto, mientras Taiga gemía de decepción y se apresuraba a vestirse, mirando a la espalda de su novio.

Juri se quedó inmóvil, cerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca.

No tenía intención de girarse. Sabía lo que iba a pasar cuando hubiera encontrado el coraje de hacerlo, sabía lo que lo esperaba, y sabía qué no estaba listo para enfrentarlo.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Taiga inmóvil en el diván, una expresión culpable en la cara, y sólo entonces tuvo el coraje de mirar a su hermano.

Koki estaba parado en el umbral, con un aire prácticamente furiosa.

Junno, por su parte, estaba detrás de él y reía como si encontrara la situación particularmente divertida.

“Onii-chan.” dijo Juri, antes que el mayor pudiera ponerse a gritar. “Lo siento, no sé qué me pasó, yo...”

Su voz, que se hacía más y más baja, se apagó enteramente mirando a su hermano en los ojos.

Koki no parecía tener intención de gritar. Ni de hacerles daño, ni de reaccionar de alguna manera.

“Kyomoto-kun.” fueron sus primeras palabras, siseadas. “¿Podrías ser tan gentil de levantarte de _mi_ diván?” le pidió, cruzando los brazos mientras Taiga se ponía rápido en pie, mirando bajo al suelo. “Vale. Ahora creo que voy a ducharme. Cuando volveré, ya no serás en este cuarto, ¿vale?”

“Pero onii-chan...” trató de protestar Juri, pronto interrumpido por su novio.

“Olvídalo, Juri.” murmuró.

“Sí, Juri. Es mejor que lo olvides.” respaldó Koki, sacudiendo la cabeza y haciendo como para ir hacia su habitación, antes de girarse hacia Junno. “Y tú no rías.” masculló. “Mañana tendrás que acompañarme a comprar un nuevo diván.”

Taguchi ni siquiera pareció haberlo escuchado. Seguía mirando a los dos chicos en medio del cuarto, y estaba todavía muy entretenido por la situación.

Juri se encogió de hombros y miró a Taiga, que suspiró.

“Será mejor que vaya ahora, antes que cambie idea y vuelva aquí para matarme.” dijo, melodramático, recuperando el DVD y saludando torpemente a su novio con un beso en los labios. “Te llamo en cuanto llegue a casa.” prometió.

“Vale.” contestó Juri, resignado, acompañándolo a la puerta y luego volviendo en salón, donde Junno se había sentado en el diván, aparentemente esperando que Koki acabara de ducharse.

“¡No te enfades!” le dijo con una sonrisa. “Probablemente sólo se enfadé porque el diván estaba ocupado ya.” bromó.

Juri gimió, dejándose recaer con él en el diván y sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Pero, porque siempre tiene que...” empezó, viendo el mayor levantar una ceja. Resopló, cruzando los brazos. “Lo sé, vale. Esta vez tiene razón.”

Se puso de vuelta en pie, agitado.

“¿Sabes qué tenéis la misma expresión cuando estáis enfadados?” le dijo Junno, que todavía no había dejado de sonreír, y Juri fingió de ignorar su comento, aunque lo hubiera enojado.

“Buenas noches.” le dijo sólo, en voz neutra, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

No quería que su hermano lo encontrara allí en cuanto hubiera vuelto. No iba a sufrir ni sus quejas ni nada.

Y de todas formas, si de verdad quería tener el diván por sí mismo, Junno y él podían tenerlo.

A él, ya no le servía a nada.


End file.
